Tout lui apprendre
by Nelja
Summary: //Les liaisons dangereuses// Vers le milieu du livre ; Valmont prend ombrage de l'intérêt de Merteuil pour Danceny, et décide de prendre une petite revanche personnelle. ValmontEmilieDanceny.


_Ecrit sur un prompt de lai-choi-san : "Valmont/Danceny/Emilie ; dans un carrosse ; tout lui apprendre"_

_C'est dont un simple PWP, mais j'espère que la caractérisation et le style d'écriture peuvent rendre la lecture intéressante tout de même ; et le langage est, à la mode du livre lui-même, suffisamment allusif pour permettre un rating M._

_"Les liaisons dangereuses" ont été écrites par Choderlos de Laclos. Cette fic contient des spoilers, à peu près jusqu'au milieu du livre._

* * *

Le Vicomte de Valmont à la Marquise de Merteuil  
_Lettre jamais envoyée, retrouvé dans ses papiers ; il semble avoir tu cette anecdote et avoir plutôt cherché la voie de la réconciliation._

oOo

Puisqu'il apparaît, ma belle amie, que vous vous êtes réellement infatuée de ce Danceny, j'ai tâché de mieux le connaître. Tant qu'il n'était mon rival qu'en ce qui concerne la petite Cécile, nous pouvions rester les meilleurs amis du monde, et a-t-on besoin de connaître ses amis ! Mais maintenant qu'il est mon adversaire, il me fallait bien savoir quelques vils secrets sur lui ; vous serez surprise.

Je l'invitai donc au théâtre, et à la sortie, nous causions encore de sa bien-aimée Cécile, et de la grande difficulté qu'il avait à lui envoye des lettres, la voir, sans même parler de plus. Moi, j'attisais ses impulsions, en lui décrivant dans les termes les plus louangeurs les voluptés de l'amour. Je crois même ne pas l'avoir trompé sur la marchandise, car plusieurs des possibilités que je lui évoquais étaient du fait de sa chère Cécile elle-même. Et lui, ne semblait-il pas surpris et choqué en même temps que ravi d'évoquer ces images ? Je vous le dit, même une enfant comme elle pourrait avoir des choses à apprendre à votre Danceny le moment venu.

Je lui dis ensuite, comme pas un glissement des plus naturels de la conversation, certaines pratiques surprenantes et exotiques que j'avais eues avec des filles de peu de vertus ; et quoiqu'il s'en défendit, les détails l'intéressaient vivement. Du moins, on peut le supposer, puisqu'il en demandait toujours plus, oh, peut-être sans même s'en rendre compte lui-même, mais empêchant la conversation de se reporter sur un autre sujet par un geste, une remarque. Quel contraste avec les premiers jours, et comme il est surprenant que l'imagination seule puisse changer les idées d'un homme à ce point !

C'est alors que ses sens étaient les plus échauffés qu'un carosse passa et que mon Emilie, dont je vous ai déjà parlé, mit sa tête à la portière, et me proposa l'abri de son équipage pour nous ramener chez nous. Il faisait nuit, et la bruine était froide. Autant de circonstances qui firent que Danceny ne réfléchit pas beaucoup avant d'accepter. La fille avait agréé à mes projets, à condition que le garçon fût à son goût, mais je ne me faisais pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Quoi que je puisse en penser, il est sans défaut physique, et cela plaît suffisamment à certaines femmes.

Dans tous les cas, nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt tous trois dans le carosse. Pour que l'illusions soit complète, elle avait, pour nous parler, mis sur sa tête une capuche décente, mais maintenant le chevalier pouvait contempler l'impudeur de son costume, soulignée encore par le contraste avec ce sage chapeau, ainsi que le luxe criard des banquettes, et même son innocence relative ne pouvait l'empêcher de deviner son état.

Emilie demanda vivement quel était le nom de mon ami ; il ne répondit que par monosyllabes, mais plus parce qu'il était distrait par ses manières et son apparence que par mépris ou indifférence. Sans gêne aucune, elle s'enquit de ses amours, auprès de lui, auprès de moi. Vous pensez bien que même si je laissai entendre que le coeur de notre chevalier était pris, je me défendis de donner le moindre nom, la moindre indication. Et voilà que Danceny soupirait de soulagement, reconnaissant de me voir taire des détails que, vous le devinerez, j'avais bien complaisamment étalés en privé.

Elle se pencha donc vers le chevalier Danceny pour lui réclamer ses secrets. A l'oreille, demandait-elle, et comme vous le devinerez, certains contacts des plus intimes ne pouvaient être évités, d'autant plus qu'une des deux parties les cherchait activement tandis que l'autre ne les repoussait qu'à moitié, d'ailleurs, les lèvres d'Emilie, lors d'une secousse de la voiture, ne furent pas loin de cueillir celles du chevalier.

Bien sûr, cet incident amena de la part de Danceny moult récriminations ; on aurait pu penser que ce qui n'était finalement qu'un accident de route n'aurait pas dû tant le troubler, si l'envie et la culpabilité envers sa Cécile ne s'y mêlaient pas... enfin, s'il avait autant d'amour et de fidélité pour elle qu'elle pour lui, comme vous le savez, l'affaire était déjà gagnée.

Ma brave Emilie, d'ailleurs, fit mine de se confondre en excuses. Puis, comme trouvant une idée brillante pour minimiser l'importance de l'incident, elle s'exclama "Mais vous voyez, ne vous vexez pas, je vais embrasser monsieur de Valmont aussi !"

Ce qu'elle fit, pour mon grand plaisir, et pour la grande gêne de Danceny, car enfin, c'était un baiser sensuel ; par rapport ce qu'il avait reçu, réellement la tempête devant la brise. Mais ne voilà pas que, toujours dans un légitme souci d'équité, elle fait remarquer qu'elle m'a embrassé bien plus, et la voilà sur Danceny, les lèvres sur les siennes, une main caressant ses cheveux, l'autre prenant la sienne pour la mettre sur son coeur - ou devrais-je dire sur sa poitrine découverte. De là, il ne fit plus aucune difficulté pour aller là où nous voulions le mener.

Ses instincts naturels le portent à la jouissance immédiate, est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ? Vous vous ferez une idée après avoir fini cette lettre. Mais donc, voilà Emilie et notre jeune homme entremêlés dans ce genre de lutte de laquelle on retire plus de plaisir que de douleur. Peut-être eut-il un regard vers moi, et la honte publique l'aurait arrêté là où la bienséance privée n'aurait eu aucun effet, mais j'avait la figure bonhomme de celui qui admirait sa bonne fortune comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

Même, comme leur position laissait peu de place aux mouvements, que Danceny n'est manifestement pas versé dans l'art de se dévêtir, encore moins sur un partenaire, et qu'Emilie était tout occupée à la motiver, je les assistait quelque peu, discrètement, dénouant des rubans et des lacets là où c'était nécessaire faisant tomber des habits superflus. Dans le feu de l'action, il est tout à fait possible qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien, confondant ces quelques touchers avec ceux de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Il est possible aussi qu'il l'ait accepté. Dans tous les cas, il ne serait presque pas exagéré de dire que je l'ai eu avant vous. Piètre victoire cela sera ensuite pour vous, je le crains ! Prenez cela comme une façon de renouer nos liens, puisque vous m'en refusez une autre...

Emilie prit donc possession de sa conquête. Malheureusement, sa victoire fut de courte durée, et il fallut bien que je joigne mes efforts à ceux du chevalier, sinon ma pauvre camarade aurait trouvé la promenade d'un mortel ennui. Et heureusement, si Danceny n'a pas l'expérience, il a la jeunesse, car il fit mine de nous rejoindre de nouveau au bout de quelques instants, et Emilie lui accorda l'indulgence que l'on a pour les enfants, surtout quand leur visage est joli. Les mouvements brusques et cahots du véhicule compensèrent quelque peu son manque de méthode, le modèle que je lui donnais et la science d'Emilie firent le reste, et à la sortie, nous étions tous les trois fort contents.

He bien, vous pouvez considérer cela comme un cadeau de ma part. Il avait grand besoin d'être déniaisé. Au moins, il aura eu un peu d'entraînement, et sera meilleur quand vous l'aurez. Vous, ou peut-être Cécile ? Je l'ignore encore.

J'espère que vous vous remettrez assez de ces nouvelles pour m'écrire, et qui sait, peut-être éprouverez-vous le besoin de m'en remercier un jour ? Mais d'autres devoirs tout aussi plaisants m'appellent. C'est avec la joie sans égale de vous avoir instruite - car votre intelligence sans égale m'en donne si peu d'occasions - que je vous quitte, ma belle amie.


End file.
